


A Beautiful Yet Cruel World

by Anastrisha



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastrisha/pseuds/Anastrisha
Summary: After 5 years of being pestered by Eren to go back to her clan, she finally decided to go with it, thinking that he might just realize how important she is to him after she will leave. Who knows that instead of realizing he was in love with her, he will instead fall in love with someone else.Now 8 years has passed since the last time. With a wedding invitation informing her about Eren's wedding with his now fiancé, Levi. Having no choice, she finally decided it was time to go back to her hometown and face her first love. Yet who could tell her that when her hand met her first love's fiancé, a red ring will form from their index finger indicating they were soulmates?A Soulmate AU with a mix of gangsters (not really the highlight). Summary may vary. This is a long story, with update schedule unknown. Read at your own discretion.





	A Beautiful Yet Cruel World

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of writing my notes, I made this instead. XD  
Enjoy. I honestly don't know yet how long this will be, or when's next chapter. My midterm is two weeks from now so don't expect it to be early.

_‘Why does this have to happen?’ The girl thought to herself. A tear falling from her eyes as she stare wide eyed at her tattered-clothed mother encircled by guys twice as large as her. Their bulge out the air as they force it into her mother’s face, and although she was not sure what they were doing, she was aware that whatever it is was a sexual harassment base from how they touch her._

_‘Mikasa don’t look!” The young woman shouted. She could not dare herself to look at her daughter in her current state._

_The young girl named, Mikasa quickly closed her teary eyes as she pray to all the gods she knows to save them. _

_“Calling your daughter at this time right now, is just begging to make her join you too.” The guy stop licking her neck as he look into her eyes, showing her his perverted desire. _

_The young woman was immediately frightened by the sight, but knowing that her daughter was at stake, she immediately put her arms around the man, “Please… I-I’ll service you all –just don’t bring up daughter.” _

_“That’s what I like.” The man smirked before exploring the helpless young woman’s mouth with his tongue. The woman quickly followed suit and response to his movements, making the man more interested going further, but just as he was about to put his manhood into her mouth –two shriek voice interrupted him._

_“What the-”As soon he turns back to look at where the voice came from, he was immediately greeted by a young boy’s face and a fist._

_“That’s for harassing Aunt!” the young boy yelled as he gave another punch, “And that’s for killing Uncle.”_

_“And this is for kidnapping them!” As soon as he said that he gave him a kick._

_“Y-you bastard, do you know who we are?” The man yelled in pain as he looks around his surrounding; only to see his one comrade already dead on the ground and his other companion still on the process of trying to take out the knife from his bleeding shoulder._

_He immediately gave him an eye signal to grab the kid. But the boy seems to understand his non-verbal signal as he immediately turned around and kick the coming man in his stomach._

_“You think you can stop me?” He yelled as he gave the young girl a signal to help him before giving the guy a kick._

_The young girl, who was now untied, looked sacredly at the frantic young boy before shifting her gaze on the knife stuck at the back of the neck of the dead guy laying on the floor. _

_Yet she didn’t make any move –her mind was still completely blank at the same time clustered to be able to process what was happening. And by the time she did make a move it was already too late._

_“Tsk. You think just because you kill one of our guys, you can kill us now?” The first guy said as he pointed his gun, that he took outside of his pocket, on the boy and clicked the trigger._

_“Fuck.” As soon as he heard that loud noise coming out of a gun, he already prepared himself to feel the pain of getting a bullet penetrate your body –but he could not feel anything._

_“MOTHER!” The young girl immediately shrieks in sorrow as she saw her mother taking the bullet for the young boy. Tears immediately flooded from her eyes at the devastation of now losing both her parents._

_Yet the mother was not bothered at all as she looked at the young boy, “Arigato, Eren-kun. P-Please protect Mikasa for us…” Then before she closed her eyes, she gave her daughter a smile as she continued, “We will always love you, Mikasa, our de- dear daughter… D-don’t forget about that.”_

_“Au-” Before the young boy could finish his words; he felt his entire body being lifted and hold tight._

_“Talking in the middle of an action isn’t such a great idea –you know that?” The second guy casually advice on the young kid on his embrace._

_“Tsk, now look what you made us all do! You made us kill her –and we haven’t even played enough yet!” The first guy said after he loaded his pistol with ammo. After that, he slowly went towards him and pointed the gun on his neck, “This time, no one will protect you.” _

_Mikasa looked at the entire scene happening before her. If only she did not hesitate then probably her mother could still be here, alive. Wiping her teary eyes, although still afraid, she quietly walked forward and grabbed the knife from the dead man’s nape. And with firm resolution on her eyes she quickly trusts it on the back of the second guy’s stomach._

_As soon as the first guy pulled the trigger, his other companion suddenly shrieked and loosens his hold on the young boy, which in turn made him accidentally shoot his companion’s face._

_“ARRGH!” The second guy screamed in anguish as he felt a sharp pain of a pointy knife cutting his flesh on his back and a fierce pain on his face. He was too focused on his pain that he forgot to maintain his balance and fall directly at his back –making the knife that was stabbing him behind, burrow deeper in his body. And before he could say anything, blood came out of his mouth as his vision suddenly becoming blurry and before he knew it he passed out._

_The first guy, now seeing he was now alone, started panicking as he shoot anything hopping that one of them hits the target. Unfortunately all his bullets miss. _

_As soon as he was out of bullet, Eren quickly came to give him a kick on his private part._

_“AHHH!” The man yelled as he crouched down whiles his hand covering his bulge. And before he could say anything further, he felt a sharp pain on his neck and soon collapsed._

_“E-Eren…” The young girl softly whispered as she looked at the young boy._

_Eren immediately looked back at her. Seeing that her whole body covered with bruises and her clothes were tattered and filthy, he quickly took his scarf and put it around her._

_“Don’t worry; with me here, everything will be alright.”_

_\---_

“We are about to land; please prepare yourself for the landing.”

Mikasa woke up from her dream. As soon as she opened her eyes, she immediately saw the busting city of where she used to live.

The sun shined so brightly as if to mock her bitter memories of the city.

_“I’m back.”_ She softly said to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> And how was that? Too detailed?  
Anyways, I decided some information may not be on flashback and instead will be hinted or where the characters will talk about it.  
Hurhur, I wanna write more but shooool. I can't risk it. XD  
BTW, this might be the only rape and violating part... I think.


End file.
